


Of Malec (and Jace and Ducks)

by JustCallMeJo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brothers, Crack, Ducks, Fluff, Gen, Handcuffs, I'm Bad At Tagging, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeJo/pseuds/JustCallMeJo
Summary: Prompt: "I really wanna see a fic that has Jace, Malec and ducks combined in one. Maybe like Malec using ducks for revenge because Jace did something?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlisonSilverstorm99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/gifts).



> Hello! I'm back again. This was a prompt and I hope you'll like it! Sorry it's so short but it's something at least, right?  
> This was written in a hurry so I apologize for any mistakes!   
> Enjoy!

Magnus was livid. He was pure power and rage, eyes blazing yellow and blue magic sparking in his palms. He couldn't believe the cruelty. The nerve. Someone had to pay. And that someone was Jace. 

\-------------------

So it had been an entirely normal day. Magnus had summoned some demons, cured some snotty children, drank a few glasses and changed more than once as his clothes had been disintegrated by demonic ichor (that had been his fifth favorite shirt dammit!). A pretty productive day if he could say so himself. 

And the reason for it having been so productive was that Alec hadn't called. Nor had any of the other Shadowhunters. And frankly it was nice, Magnus thought. It was completely fine, he loved not talking to any of his friends, what did he need friends for anyway, he was perfectly- 

Magnus threw himself across the bed and picked up his phone to answer. He had been lying around in a sleeveless hoodie, without anything underneath and a pair of grey sweatpants. He had no make up on or any accessories. Just light blue nail polish and one simple silver earring. 

"Hello?" He asked hurriedly not even checking who it was. Chairman Meow had been disturbed by the sudden wiggling of the bed and hissed angrily before trotting away. Magnus narrowed his yellow eyes at the ungrateful spoiled kitty. 

"Magnus?" It was Jace. Magnus couldn't help but be disappointed. Then he took note of Jace's tone. 

"What's wrong?" He demanded. 

"You have to come to the institute, hurry!" Jace said and then he hung up. Magnus stared into nothingness for a few seconds. Then he dropped the phone on the floor and jumped out of the bed, summoning his shoes. The least fashionable ones he had (sneakers) but he couldn't even care. The warlock summoned his magic and opened the portal. 

\---------------------

He stepped onto the badly kept lawn in front of the institutes main entrance and wrinkled his nose. They ought to mow the lawn sometime. 

Just as he was in front of the door darkness sunk over him. Someone must've covered his eyes. He felt the cloth being tied harshly over his eyes. He was about to blast the attacker into another dimension when his hands were suddenly restrained. It felt alot like hand cuffs.   
Oh my, these people were into some weird ass kinks. Magnus started to struggle. 

"Calm down," a voice hissed and he froze. 

"What in the world! Jace-" he cut off the scream and tried to think of a last name. "Whatever your name is! Let me go!" He demanded. The hands that had tied the cloth were around his waist and suddenly he was hauled over Jace's shoulder. 

"Gah!" Magnus tried wriggling out of his grasp. 

"You're so dead when I get out. I will honest to god cut all your hair and sell it to charity before I kick your balls up your ass!" Magnus was starting to rant in other languages and Jace was sort of glad he didn't understand a word. 

\----------------

Alec was not expecting this. 

He had gotten a call from Jace. ("You have to meet me at Central Park! I need backup!") 

And here he was. 

He must've eaten an enchanted berry. Or he must've been dreaming. There, in a secluded area of the park, was a bed of beautifully weaved material that resembled flowers. A curtain of twigs were hanging around the bed, creating a small space resembling a bed room. The flowers on the twigs acted as light bulbs, giving a glow in the dark night. But that wasn't even the weird part. Magnus was laying on the bed. Hands cuffed to the bed posts, a blind fold over his eyes and the zipper on his hoodie was pulled down to reveal a tan, toned stomach. The six pack appeared and disappeared as Magnus breathed harshly. He was shouting. At Jace? 

"Magnus?" Alec asked, still shocked. Magnus' trashing stopped and he held his breath. 

"Alexander?" He said, head swiveling around, trying to see in vain. 

That jump started the shadowhunter. He hurried over and removed the hand cuffs before untying the blind fold. Magnus was gorgeous. He had no make up and no glamour for his eyes. His casual look stirred things deep inside Alec. He had to shake out of his staring. 

"What happened?" He asked. Then Magnus eyes blazed and he jumped off the bed. 

"Jace! Where is he!?" He demanded. "I'm going to rip his tongue out and feed it to my cat. This is such a disgrace," Magnus threatened. 

"Wait! Let's make him pay for real!" And then Alec was smirking, which was a rarity. So Magnus of course had to wind his arms around the taller male and kiss him. 

"What did you have in mind?"

\------------------

They found Jace by the pond in the center of the park. He was making it too easy. 

Magnus hurried to the opposite side of the pond as Alec approached his parabatai from behind. Magnus made sure that Jace kept his attention elsewhere by shaking the bushes and making the wind whistle. Their plan was perfect. Jace stopped to check his surroundings as the wind picked up and tussled his hair. Alec took the chance and leaped. 

Jace shrieked in a very non manly way as he went flying into the shallow pond. Magnus portalled to Alec's side as Jace's head resurfaced. Magnus magic thrummed in his hands and suddenly Jace was surrounded. 

"No! Nonono!" He chanted and scrambled to try and escape. Magnus smiled the Devils smile. 

"You should be careful about who you tie up, Jace. Not everyone is into that kind of kinky stuff," Magnus smirked. "No shame though. I'm just saying it might come back and bite you in the ass."

Jace startled when one of the ducks nibbled at his bottom. 

"Okay! Okay! I surrender! Take them away! Now!" Jace shouted frantically. Magnus contemplated but eventually let the ducks go back to do whatever ducks did. Jace wobbled out of the pond and punched Alec (who was laughing) in the shoulder. 

"Why did you even do that?" Alec said as he calmed down. Jace was still glaring at Magnus as he answered. 

"I was just being a good wingman. I thought you two should do the deed," he said sourly. Alec's cheeks burned hot. Magnus almost laughed. He did smile though. A tender, genuine smile. Then he walked over and put his arms around Alec's neck. Alec blushed even harder, but he wound his arms around Magnus' waist nonetheless. 

"How do you know we haven't already done the deed?" Magnus asked and glanced at Jace. His face slowly drained of color and his mouth fell open. Then he frowned. 

"Why didn't you tell me! I thought we were brothers. Parabatai!" Jace shouted accusingly at Alec who groaned and rolled his eyes before burying his head in Magnus shoulder. Jace was still ranting. Magnus sighed and flung the young shadowhunter in the water with a flick of his wrist. 

"Hey!" Jace shrieked before he went under again. 

Magnus smirked and pecked Alec's cheek. 

"Revenge is sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you liked it and I'm still taking prompts!  
> Comments and kudos are love! <3333


End file.
